The invention generally relates to the field of computer programs and systems, and specifically to the field of computer aided design (CAD), computer-aided engineering (CAE), modeling, geology mine planning (GMP), and simulation.
GMP systems provide for the modeling, design, and simulation of geological and natural resources. GMP systems provide a representation of data objects and their attributes using points, edges, and/or lines, and in certain cases with faces. Additionally, GMP programs may employ relational databases for the storage of spatial and attribute information as well as volumetric spatial data models, such as voxel based block models.
GMP systems and GMP generated models can be employed to perform simulations of real-world objects and systems. For example, GMP systems and models can be leveraged to simulate underground mining methods, including sub-level open stoping and sub-level caving, which are further described at http://www.ct.ufrgs.br/laprom/Underground%20Mining %20Methods.pdf, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference. Existing simulation systems typically rely upon the input of a single user. Thus, in the event where several roles exist, each role performs his or her own simulation. There are various roles and responsibilities in mining operations, thus, disparate simulations are performed, some of which are described at http://rockmechanics.curtin.edu.au/local/docs/StopePerformanceVillaescusa04.pdf, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference. Mining simulation is further complicated because there are typically multiple representations and understandings of the mine and ore deposit between the various roles. Further, for mines and mineral deposits, the measurements of the extent, content, and geometry of the mine and mineral deposit may be constrained by economic and time factors. Moreover, because of the multiple roles there is no single place (in the mine, office, or computer storage) to represent the combined understandings. These separate simulations fail to provide an accurate simulation of the mining project because no role has a complete understanding. This can lead to a simulation that fails to account for the effects of ore loss and dilution and this has a substantial economic effect on the mining project. These economic effects are further described in https://www.minewiki.org/index.php/Economic_Effect_of_Ore_Loss_and_Rock_Dilution, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.